Happy Mother's Day Uzumaki Hinata
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: A small story in honor of Mother's Day for the Uzumaki Family.


Just a Mother's Day oneshot. Do not own Naruto Franchise.

###################

Hinata was under her blanket slowly opening her eyes. Suddenly Boruto and Himawari burst through the door and climbed on the bed.

" Kaa-chan!" 5 year old Boruto yelled as he plopped onto his mother while Himawari hopped up and down on the bed.

The impact slightly knocked the wind out of Hinata as she lifted the covers smiling at her 2 little alarm clocks.

" Happy Mother's Day!" Both yelled hugging her.

" Thank you!" Hinata laughed as she pulled the covers over them with her.

Downstairs, Naruto was seen paying his respects to a picture of Kushina and Minato.

" Happy Mother's Day Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Moments later...

Naruto walked in to see his children laughing and crawling under the covers playing with Hinata.

" Will you..." Naruto stopped as he chuckled. " Will you 2 let your mother out of bed already?"

The kids popped out from the covers laughing.

" It's Time Tou-chan! Tell Kaa-chan happy Mother's day!" Himawari said.

Naruto walked over to his wife by her bedside.

" Happy Mother's Day." He said kissing her.

" Eww! Tou-chan you're gross!" Boruto said.

Naruto and Hinata looked at their son and smiled at eachother.

" Come on, It's time for your mother's day breakfast."

A sudden look of concern appeared on Hinata's face. " Oh...you cooked?"

"No, so you can get that look of dread off your face..." Naruto teased.

Hinata looked puzzled.

"Kaa-chan come down! We got this for you!" Himawari said.

As Hinata was led down by her children she beheld a pyramid of cinnamon rolls on the table.

Hinata gasped with a smile " Oh my God! You got these for me?" She said delighted.

" Ha! Only the best for you Kaa-chan!" Boruto bragged.

The Uzumaki family sat down.

" Kaa-chan! Open mine!" Himawari said presenting Hinata with a homemade card smothered in glitter.

Hinata smiled as she accepted her daughter's card.

Hinata happily read it out loud. " Kaa-chan is very sweet and very nice, she likes flowers and does lots of pushups." Hinata smiled adoringly at Himawari. " She is the best kunoichi in the world. Hinata then sees a picture of a purple stick figure in purple with long hair and a smiling face. " I love Kaa-chan Happy Mother's Day..." Hinata found herself becoming quite emotional.

She reached over and kissed her daughter on the head. " I love you to sweetheart."

" Ok mine next!" Boruto said.

 **Later...**

Hinata and Hanabi walked up to their mother's gravesite. Hiashi, Naruto and their kids just behind them.

As Hiashi watched his daughters pay their respects to their mother he could not help but recall a memory from long ago.

 **(((Flashback)))**

Hiashi and Hanabi had just finished training. Hanabi seemed slightly depressed.

" What's wrong? You seem down." Hiashi asked.

" Well...mother's day is coming up...and I want to pay respects to Okaa-san but..."

" But what?"

" ...I don't remember Okaa-san...I really don't know what she was like." Hanabi felt as though it made her a bad daughter.

" You were barely a year old when she died, you wouldn't be able to remember her." Hiashi said

Hiashi took a deep breath. " Hanabi, to know what your mother was like, you only have to observe your sister."

Hanabi was stunned. This was the first time since the visit from Kurenai that her father mentioned Hinata.

" She was a very kind and unselfish person. " Hiashi looked down sorrowfully. Either because he was thinking about his wife being gone or abandoning Hinata or both. " Your sister takes very much after her. I think your mother would be happy for you to visit."

Hanabi nodded, still slightly stunned.

 **((( End Flashback)))**

As the Hyuuga sisters paid their respects Himawari and Boruto came up and hugged each leg as they looked up at their grandmother's picture.

" Kaa-chan, she looks like you." Himawari innocently said.

Hinata smiled as she placed her hands on her children's heads.

" Thank you sweetie."

Naruto looked on. _" I don't know if you would've liked me or not. But thank you for bringing Hinata to us."_ He thought while smiling.

 **Meanwhile at the Uchiha household...**

" Sarada don't you want to say Happy Mother's day to you mother?" Sakura said.

"Yea...so where the f### is she!?" A 5 year old Sarada yelled. Causing her mother to keel over white-eyed and faint.

 **The End**

#############################

Happy Mother's Day! And yes I know Sarada was far older than 5 when she discovered the picture, but this scene was too good not to post.


End file.
